


Come Back to Me

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Bottom Keith, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Fucking, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Just two boys lovin, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro - Freeform, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pure Love, Romance, Seme Shiro, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Uke Keith, Voltron, Voltron: Legendary Defenders - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3!! Yaoi, dont like, dont read!After finally finding Shiro who had disappeared for so long, Keith is filled with emotions he can't understand, and Shiro is more than willing to help.Rated M for Mature!





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I have been watching Voltron: Legendary Defenders and i absolutely adore Keith. He is just a precious hard-headed baby that must be protected! I ship Keith so much with Shiro, and i was reading a ton of yaoi fanfics of these two that kind made me want to write my own!
> 
> i still have to work on my LoZ fanfic, so this will probaby just be a one-shot. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Again SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3!! read at your own risk!

The team was ecstatic; Shiro had been found. inside the Castle, Hunk was bawling his eyes out, happy as a clam. Pidge and the others were hugging Shiro in glee; happy he had finally returned to him. Keith was the only one hanging back, his arms crossing his chest defensively as he leaned against the wall.

"This is cause for celebration!" Allura clapped, smiling warmly at the paladins. "I agree! We must get ready at once!" Coran hooted, making his way to the kitchen. 

Shiro laughed warmly. "I appreciate it but that isn't necessary. What i would love is nothing more than a nice bath, a haircut, and some sleep." Allura smiled warmly. "I understand. I would be happy to help cut your hair, follow me." The two left as the rest of the paladins stood in the large room. 

"You don't look very happy Keith." Pidge pointed out, fixing her glasses. "Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Lance slide next to him, poking his face. "You were the one searching for him so relentlessly, i thought you would be happy!"

Keith swatted Lance's hand away and sighed. "I am... I just need some time alone." He turned and left his confused teammates.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Keith? You alright?" Shiro asked, knocking on Keith's bedroom door. "I'm fine." Came the muffled response. Shiro knew Keith wasn't much for sharing, especially his thoughts. Shiro slowly opened the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

No response, so Shiro made his way in and closed the door. Keith had his back turned to Shiro, his legs curled up to his chest and his arms secured around himself. The room was dark, only the dim light of the stars through the small window illuminated them.

"Geez, and i thought you would be happy to see me safe and sound." Shiro chuckled, sitting behind him on the bed. Keith suddenly twisted around and wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro's neck, his face pressed against Shiro's chin. "I am..." He responded quietly. Shiro smiled, running one hand through Keith's soft raven hair, and his other rubbing Keith's back.

"I can't imagine how you must have felt. I am sorry." Shiro said softly. Keith didn't respond as he continued to hug Shiro as tightly as he could.

"You left me again..." Keith said after a few minutes of silent. Shiro raised and eyebrow. "Again?"

Keith's head shot up as he looked Shiro dead in the eyes. "Before we became the paladin's, you promised you would come back to me after your mission and you didn't!"

Shiro stared in surprise. "I.. was captured by the Galra, i didn't have much of a choice." Keith growled and released his hold on Shiro, turning away from him slightly. "That's no excuse..." He grumbled. Shiro let out a soft chuckled before wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and pulling the smaller boy against his chest. "I apologize, i will make it up to you."

"How?"

Shiro kissed the top of his head and sighed. "I will never leave your side again."

Keith stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "That isn't good enough." Shiro laughed. "Well then what is good enough, your highness?"

Keith tilted his head so he was looking up at Shiro. "...Kiss me." He said flatly. Shiro blinked, surprised. Deep down he loved Keith, but because of being not only older than boy, but because they were both male; he never made a move or confessed his feelings. Now here was the 18 year old pretty much confessing himself to the older man.

Shiro chuckled awkwardly. "hehe.. i know we are close and all, but isn't that something you should say to a cute girl?"

Keith scowled and swung his hips, so he was practically sitting in Shiro's lap. "I don't like girls Shiro..."

Shiro blinked again, and felt his face get slightly red. "Keith.. I.."

"Look." Keith interrupted. "When you disappeared, i spent days searching for you with the Black Lion. I was desperate to find you. One day when i was leaving to go searching again, Lance made a joke that i 'must be in love with you' if i am searching for you so much. I brushed it off as just Lance being an idiot, but the more i thought about it, the more i realized my feelings for you." Keith was looking down, obviously extremely embarrassed.

Shiro couldn't help the smile growing on his lips. 'This boy is just too cute.' He thought.

"Ugh!" Keith groaned, turning his head to bury it against Shiro's chest. "I hate talking about my feelings..."

Shiro laughed lightly, ruffling his hair. "I know you do."

Keith took a deep breath and looked back up at Shiro. "I like you Shiro; and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Shiro laughed before sliding a hand to Keith's hips and bringing him closer. "Very well then. I will take full responsibility."

Shiro heard Keith mumbled a small "good" before he pressed his lips to Keith's. Keith heated up as he wrapped his arms around Shiro. His body ached as he craved immediately for more. 

Keith tugged on Shiro, begging for more. Shiro deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against Keith's lips. Keith happily welcomed the digit, moaning as he felt his mouth be claimed by the older male.

Shiro slid a warm hand into Keith's hair, leaning them down until Keith was flush against the bed. Keith shivered as Shiro kissed down to his neck, sucking hotly against the warm skin. Keith closed his eyes tightly, clawing at Shiro's back. His need for Shiro only growing more. Keith grinded his hip up towards Shiro, showing just how much he needed him. Shiro let go of Keith's neck with a loud pop, happy with the work he had done.

"You are mine now." Shiro said huskily, smiling at the red mark appearing on Keith's neck. Keith blushed, covering his eyes. "S-shut up." He mumbled.

Shiro grabbed Keith's wrists with one hand and moved them above his head; pinning them against the bed. "Why act so embarrassed when you are so hard against my leg?" Keith growled and looked away. Shiro smiled before leaning down and capturing those sweet lips once again.

Keith let out a moan, arching his back as his swollen lips hung open. Shiro, happy with the results, used his knee to press hard against Keith's clothed member. Another moan ripped from Keith's throat as he struggled against Shiro's hold on his wrists. He watched as the older man pushed his black shirt up and leaned down to kiss his nipples. Keith closed his eyes tightly and tried to stifle his moans. He hated sounding so needy, despite how desperately his body craved Shiro.

"P-please.." Keith let out, despite his struggles. Shiro bit Keith's left nipple, earning a yell. "Please what?" He asked. Keith glared at him and looked away. "Just.. Just do it already.." He mumbled. 

Shiro let out a chuckled, kissing the swollen nipple before teasing the other one. "Do what? You aren't being clear."

Keith groaned. "Don't make me say it..." Shiro just loved teasing him.

"Say what?" He asked innocently, biting the other nipple.

Keith twisted his wrists until Shiro let go, before grabbing Shiro's face and pulling him towards him, kissing him hotly. a thin strand of saliva still connecting the men while Keith stared at him, his cheeks flushed.

"Fuck me Shiro." Shiro smiled. "With pleasure." He responded, before capturing Keith's lips once again.

Clothes were quickly shed as Shiro grinded their dicks together. Keith moaned, his hands gripping tightly at the now messed up sheets. Shiro was breathing hard as he reached down to jerk both their dicks off at once. Keith was a moaning mess as he tossed his head back, arching his back. He desperately tried to move his hips along with Shiro's hand; anything to get more friction.

Shiro ducked down and kissed Keith's neck. Keith reached up and hugged Shiro tightly against him. "I'm going to prepare you now.. tell me if it hurts." Shiro breathed out. Keith continued to moan, occasionally whispering Shiro's name over and over. Shiro shivered as he sat up, observing his work. Keith was flushed; his cheeks red as he curled against the sheets, his eyes staring up at Shiro in need.

Shiro's heart quickened at the sight, never in a million years did he ever think he would be in this position.

Shiro looked around the room.

"2nd drawer." Keith moaned out, desperate. Shiro leaned over and pulled the drawer open, finding a small bottle of lube. 

"This it? I think i may need more for my size." Shiro said, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith just groaned and covered his eyes. "You are such an idiot. Don't ruin the mood."

Shiro smiled, lubing up his fingers before quickly pressing one digit into Keith's ass. Keith gasped and let out a groan. "Don't worry, I won't." Shiro purred. Keith moaned in need as Shiro slowly moved his finger in and out of Keith's tight hole. He pushed his finger deep inside, before curling it slightly. That set off a string of moans and "ohh Shiro"s that had Shiro's cock more than ready for action.

"S-Shiro.. please." Keith moaned. Shiro quickly added another digit, then another, before stretching out the boy as much as he could. He was just as eager to get to the main attraction just as much as Keith. Keith was moaning with need. moaning for Shiro. And Shiro loved every second of it.

He pulled his fingers out as he leaned down and kissed Keith's inner thighs. Keith shivered at the contact. Shiro continued to trail kisses up and down Keith's thighs before sitting up and licking his lips; lubing up his cock in preparation. He positioned himself between Keith's legs, which had spread themselves even more to welcome him, and pressed the tip of his cock against Keith's entrance. Keith sucked in a breath and shivered.

Shiro slowly pressed inside, earning a hiss from the smaller boy. He froze and waited as Keith shifted underneath him. After a moment and a weak thumbs up from Keith, Shiro pressed more before fitting nicely inside Keith. Keith moaned, his ass clenching tightly on Shiro's dick; which made him groan. "Keith.. you are so warm." He groaned. Keith continued to moan, arching his back and moving his hips slightly towards Shiro. "A-aahhh... S-Shiro.." Keith breathed.

Shiro moved his hips back and forth slowly, watching Keith's reactions for any pain. Keith was a bumbling mess as he moaned and called out Shiro's name.

"M-More.. Shiro.." He gasped. Shiro shivered, he just adored his name being called out so desperately by Keith. Without a warning, Shiro pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting hard into Keith's ass. Keith pulled at the sheets and moaned as he was filled up. Shiro was larger than one would think.

Keith felt warmth pooling in his belly; feeling full and safe, but not at all complete. He reached his arms up towards Shiro, desperate to feel him more. Shiro quickly obliged as he leaned down, continuing to thrust into Keith. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and clawed lightly at his back. The heat inside of him and the warmth outside was almost too much.

Keith felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, when all of the sudden Shiro thrust hard into him and he saw stars. His body shook as Shiro continued to thrust into Keith's prostate over and over. Keith mewled as he clung to Shiro, saliva spilling from his lips as he came. Both of their chests were covered in Keith's hot cum as Shiro continued to pound into him over and over.

Shiro felt himself near the edge, before gritting his teeth and pushing as deep as he could, spilling his seeds deep inside Keith. Keith gasped, the warm liquid making his insides burn. He finally felt complete; felt like they were truly connected.

Shiro' cock throbbed in him for a few moments before Shiro pulled out and collapsed slightly on Keith. Keith shivered as some cum spilled out of his asshole. Both men were breathing hard, before Shiro moved to lean on his arms and kiss Keith passionately.

"I love you Keith." He said against Keith's lips. Keith shivered and hugged Shiro tightly against him. "Me too... Never leave me again."

Shiro smiled. "I won't, I will always be with you."


End file.
